witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
What Lies Beneath
|Image = People Raymond dead.png |Chapter = 2 |Location = Temple Quarter Cemetery crypt |Given by = Geralt (see Notes for the exact condition) |Reward = up to 4500 XP |Related = A Gravedigger's Gratitude Anatomy of a Crime Suspect: Kalkstein Suspect: Leuvaarden Suspect: Ramsmeat Suspect: Thaler Suspect: Vincent Meis Suspect: Vivaldi Vizima Confidential |ID = q2112_sraymond }} What Lies Beneath is the quest where Geralt finally uncovers what really lies beneath his investigation. The witcher has been following the trails of Salamandra and in this quest, he finally gained a step ahead of Azar Javed. Walkthrough After listening to the local private investigator, Raymond Maarloeve, our hero continues his investigation into the organization of Salamandra. As Geralt pokes around the Temple Quarter for evidence and interviews the suspects, one thing becomes clear: This investigation is not as straightforward as Raymond might wish. The witcher then figured that he should do some looking around of his own, in addition to the leads given to him. That is when this quest kicks in. Depending on the direction of further investigations, this quest could end up being dormant for a really long time. It is only upon the discovery of a critical knowledge that topples the entire investigation does the quest enter the next phase: : The detective Raymond's identity has been assumed by Azar Javed! For simplicity and accuracy, this critical knowledge will be refered to as the "Grand Truth" from this point. Currently there are 3 ways of achieving this: #In the cemetery crypt during the quest A Gravedigger's Gratitude #At the autopsy in the quest Anatomy of a Crime #Cleared 5 of the suspects by any means(Must include Ramsmeat, Thaler, Vincent Meis and Golan Vivaldi) Having learned the "Grand Truth", Geralt can now decide whether if he wanted to pressure Raymond a bit with a confrontation, like he does with all the suspects. But with or without a premature confrontation, Geralt certainly can't just simply barge in and cut off the head of the salamander in its own den. He must go find himself some allies for a final showdown on the witcher's own term. Asking aid from some of the falsely accused, our hero eventually comes to Kalkstein, who proven to be just the person Geralt seeks. The two agreed to lure Azar to the tower in the swamp for the final confrontation. With that, the quest comes to an end with Geralt continues to finish up his preparations, namely the opening of the tower, for the "Reunion" with Azar Javed in the swamp tower. Notes * This quest starts after both of the following conditions are met: ** Quest "Vizima Confidential " has started. ** Having cleared any one of the suspects, except Vincent Meis (The reason for this exclusion is unknown). * Alternatively, this quest also starts if you uncover the "Grand Truth" in the autopsy at the end of Anatomy of a Crime. However this way the quest starts directly with phase "Azar the Detective", skipping phase "Leads". * Upon reaching the phase "Azar the Detective", this quest unlocks its own special dialogue option for every suspect. If a suspect quest is not completed, selecting this special dialogue option completes it and results in a huge loss in XP and information. Refer to "Completion" section on every suspect quest's page for the exact dialogue option. * This special dialogue option is actually the one for Geralt to ask for help with Azar. You can safely select it for that suspect once his suspect quest is completed. * If you've uncovered the "Grand Truth" before the autopsy in Anatomy of a Crime is completed, you can lie to Raymond anytime that the autopsy found out nothing of worth. However, doing so will fail the quest Anatomy of a Crime. * You can only confront Raymond after you've told him the autopsy result(What you actually tell him is irrelevant). However, if this quest is completed, which means you've asked Kalkstein for help with Azar, you will lose the ability to do so. * There are 1000 XP available when you confront Raymond of his true identity. Here is how they are given: **Merely decide to confront Raymond by choosing "I find your reasoning somewhat flawed" (300 XP for information about Azar's lifestyle, from clearing Thaler, Ramsmeat and Kalkstein) **6 dialogue options about Azar's lifestyle (100 XP each for information about Azar's lifestyle, from clearing all 6 of the suspects) **Telling him that you've found real Raymond's body (100 XP, obviously you will need to actually having done that during A Gravedigger's Gratitude) * During the confrontation, if you have enough information about him, you can eventually force Raymond to drop his act(Choosing "Let's say I do."). However, this results in a game over as Raymond has infinite health and infinite number of Salamandra executioners will show up to his aid. Provided that you survive long enough, a cutscene starts where Raymond change back into Azar who then unleashes a wall of fire at Geralt, killing the witcher instantly. * The striking similarity between the IDs of this quest and suspect quests indicates this quest is essentially "Suspect: Raymond", which also explains the similarities in gameplay(clue/information gathering with a later questioning/confrontation). Phases Leads This only appears if you started the quest before you've learned the "Grand Truth". This investigation is not as straightforward as Raymond might wish. Apparently not all the suspects are guilty. I reckon I should search for leads on my own. Azar the Detective This appears whenever Geralt has learned the "Grand Truth". Its position with "Confrontation" may change depending on player actions. I have irrefutable evidence that Azar Javed disguises himself as Raymond. This knowledge is dangerous indeed... I must be realistic, if I face Azar on his terms I will meet with certain death. I must not confront Azar directly. I must seek support among some of the falsely accused. (500 XP) Confrontation This only appears if Geralt decided to confront Raymond. Its position with "Azar the Detective" may change depending on player actions. I'm treading on thin ice - I need to disclose my suspicions to the detective but I don't want him to react violently. Not yet that is. I have to choose my words carefully. I need to be careful with the detective. (1500 XP) An Ally: Kalkstein Kalkstein has become my ally against Azar. We decided to use Salamandra's interest in the marsh tower and lure Azar into a trap. We decided to use Salamandra's interest in the marsh tower and lure Azar into a trap. (2500 XP) cs:Skryté skutečnosti de:Unter der Oberfläche es:Lo oculto fr:Apparences trompeuses it:Cosa c'è dietro hu:Mi van mögötte pl:Co kryje prawda ru:Что скрыто от глаз Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests